


Serenade

by ShirleyCarlton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, the magic of music, with fanart illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the magic of Sherlock's violin playing leads to a first kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> WIth beautiful fanart by Alessia Pelonzi depicting the moment just after the kiss (incredibly painted independently from me writing this fic!!). Scroll down to see.
> 
> With thanks to my beta's [Shirelockhomes](http://shirelockhomes.tumblr.com) and [Hedgehogandotter](http://hedgehogandotter.tumblr.com).

Since it was a gloomy, rainy afternoon without anything to do, Sherlock had decided to pick up his violin and play. John sat in his armchair listening, mesmerised and touched. Sherlock was playing especially for him and he knew it, although Sherlock hadn’t said so.

John loved to watch how Sherlock’s fingers danced on the strings while the elbow of his other arm swiftly moved up and down, all impeccable coordination and focus, while producing the most wonderful music.  
Then again, John would enjoy watching Sherlock sitting still in a chair just as much. But that would be an odd thing to do, of course. When Sherlock played his violin, however, John had a wonderful excuse to look at him unabashedly.

John cradled his whisky and felt giddy inside, hypnotised by the tune and the mysterious lighting in the half-dark room, with trickles of rain streaming down the black window panes.

During a particularly moving part of the music, Sherlock looked straight at him and that, in combination with the entrancing melody – and perhaps the whisky – made his eyes very nearly well with tears. Sherlock’s gaze cut straight into his soul, as if he was not even another person, but a part of himself.  
John’s heart seemed to be overflowing.

As soon as Sherlock lifted the bow from the strings, the room suddenly silent, John got up without taking his eyes off his friend and took three large strides towards him. ”Sherlock, I am going to kiss you now,” he said brazenly. “Unless you don’t want me to, in which case you have to tell me _right now_.”

Sherlock's brain seemed to momentarily shortcircuit, processing what he'd just heard, as he merely blinked, still holding his violin in mid-air an arm’s length away.

“Right now, Sherlock,” John insisted.

Sherlock’s mouth slowly formed a small smile, lips pressing together, and he looked at John smugly, not replying.

John’s eyebrows gradually rose as his eyes widened slightly. Then he lunged forward and grabbed Sherlock’s neck, pressing his lips against his flatmate’s and drowning all doubt for once and for all.

* * * * *

[](http://alessiapelonzi.tumblr.com/post/66415850507)

Image used with the artist's permission.  
[Click here to see more of Alessia Pelonzi's beautiful Sherlock fanart](http://alessiapelonzi.tumblr.com/tagged/Sherlock%20BBC%20Fan%20Art)

To reblog this fic + art on Tumblr, click [here](http://prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart.tumblr.com/post/79880392064/prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart-serenade-by).

For an elaborate collection of Johnlock fanart by various artists see [my Tumblr archive](http://www.prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart.tumblr.com/archive) (NSFW!).


End file.
